


Bringing in the Widow

by SonglordsBug



Series: Darcy of SHIELD [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Awesome Darcy Lewis, Darcy Lewis is Phil Coulson's sister, Gen, Strike Team Delta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 04:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16926696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonglordsBug/pseuds/SonglordsBug
Summary: Everyone knows how the Black Widow came to SHIELD. This is how she met Darcy right afterwards.





	Bringing in the Widow

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposting from stumblr

Everyone knows how the Black Widow ended up working for Shield. Hawkeye was sent to take her out. He made a different call. Then he talked Coulson around. In the end, they brought the Widow in. She ends up in an observation room similar to the one Hawkeye had been in when he was originally brought in. Natasha is sitting there quietly and patiently, she hadn’t expected to live this long so she is taking whatever time she’s given and waiting to see what happens next.

She’s not expecting the girl who slips into the room. She’s in the 10-12 year old range, she has a mass of curly hair pulled back into an awkward pony tail, and she’s dressed in baggy jeans and a t-shirt. Natasha watches silently as the girl makes her way across the room and settles into an empty chair. The girl stares back. Finally Natasha says

“You shouldn’t be here.”

The girl beams delightedly and says cheerfully “Hi! I’m Darcy!”

Natasha looks at her for a moment, hiding her disbelief behind a blank face before responding slowly “…Natasha.”

Darcy nods, looking unsurprised and asks “How do you do that with your hair? It’s just, you’ve got curls like I do and I can’t get mine to do anything… I tried asking Melinda and Maria but they both just asked me why I’d want to do anything with my hair anyway and they have straight hair so I guess they probably wouldn’t know what to do.”

Natasha’s surprise shows on her face as she responds “…You’re asking me about hair?”

Darcy nods cheerfully and says “Well yeah, and I’d love to know how you put make-up and stuff on so that you look so fantastic when you’re under cover, and oh, maybe at some point you could show me how to do that thing with your thighs where you take people down?”

Natasha continued to give uninformative answers, while Darcy continued to chatter and ask questions.

This is how Clint finds them when he swings by to observe and maybe visit Natasha. His first thought is to wonder desperately why the person who should be keeping an eye on her hadn’t reported that she’d wander off. His second thought is sympathy for Phil for back when Darcy had done this with him.

He decides that he probably can’t get Darcy to leave, but that he isn’t leaving them alone, and does his best to wander into the room casually. He nods a greeting to both of them and plops into a seat, his eyebrows rising when he realizes that Darcy is discussing nail polish with the Black Widow.

When Phil sees the three of them in the room, he looks at his sister for a long moment, remembers the last time this happened, and calmly orders chicken again. When he enters the observation room he is unsurprised to receive a confused look from Natasha, a helpless look from Clint, and a questioning look from Darcy. His only response was to calmly set the chicken on the table and take the last seat.


End file.
